Seven years waiting for you
by Yaholy
Summary: Draco detestava esperar, mas quando se tratava de Potter parece que não tinha outra alternativa.


**Fic escrita para o I pinhão!fest do fórum Ledo Engano**

Betada pela: **Clarita Black**

Fic dedicada para **Malu** que escreveu isso no 7 years Hating you: _Colocaria uma poção do amor na bebida dela, para fazê-la se apaixonar pelo Goyle_. E inspirou o que era pra ser uma drabble e virou isso aqui.

7 years waiting for you.

-x-

Draco Malfoy nunca foi conhecido por sua paciência. E mesmo assim, quando se tratava de Harry Potter, tudo que fazia era esperar. Passou seis anos da sua vida escolar esperando que o rapaz lhe notasse. E a primeira vez que sentiu que finalmente havia acontecido algo entre eles não houve sinos, nem olhos brilhantes, muito menos cupidos. Havia fogo. Literalmente fogo, a sala precisa em chamas, Draco abraçando Harry com força enquanto os dois voavam para a fora.

Foi a primeira vez que a cabeça de Draco se apoiou no ombro de Harry.

Depois disso precisou esperar que os julgamentos acabassem, que a vida voltasse ao normal para começar a se aproximar.

Demorou dois anos após Potter ter livrado o nome de sua família para que os acenos com a cabeça se transformassem em cordiais acenos de cabeças acompanhados de um tímido "Malfoy."

Draco precisou esperar que Harry estivesse o suficientemente bêbado, e sem nenhum Weasley por perto, durante a despedida de solteiro para poder beijá-lo pela primeira vez. E pela quantidade de Weasleys que existe e pela forma como eles se multiplicam, Draco considerou que esse fato jamais ocorreria.

O loiro teve que esperar até que Potter fingisse estar bêbado durante a sua despedida de solteiro para que o fato se repetisse.

E esperou mais três meses para que os dois conversassem sobre o ocorrido. E só precisou esperar a primeira rodada de bebida acabar para que ele e Harry fugissem para um pequeno quarto no centro de Londres, onde ficaram embolados por muitas horas.

Foi a primeira vez que ele fez Ginevra Potter esperar.

Depois desse primeiro encontro os seguintes não demoraram a acontecer. O segundo encontro demorou dois meses, o terceiro apenas um, e todos os outros encontros aconteciam no máximo de quinze em quinze dias. Duas vezes na semana quando estavam mais empolgados

Draco precisou esperar que Harry tivesse três filhos, até que finalmente tivessem coragem de assumir o relacionamento.

Draco se divorciou. Sua família não gostou, mas ele não ligou. Mas parecia que com Potter não seria tão fácil.

Já estava esperando há quatro meses. E Ginevra, futura ex-Potter, não entregava os papéis de divórcio. Por sua incapacidade Weasley de aceitar a realidade

O casamento dela já havia acabado, Harry estava fora de casa, e se o coração grifinório de Potter não se incomodasse tanto com o fato de ser ainda legalmente casado, ele e Draco poderiam ignorar o fato dele ainda ser casado e morariam juntos. E Draco faria questão de mandar toda semana uma foto do casal feliz pra esposinha de Potter.

Idéia que o próprio Potter não considerou boa. Por mais que e Malfoy a achasse completamente plausível.

Draco Malfoy precisava de um plano pra fazer com que a futura ex-senhora Potter se tornasse efetivamente ex-senhora Potter.

E ele tentou de tudo.

Primeiro uma conversa educada. Com alguns xingamentos, poucas ameaças, e a menção de quantos anos ela era corna e que não adiantava ela lutar, o marido dela era gay. Draco chegou a contar intimidades dos dois na tentativa didática de fazê-la compreender que o problema não era com ela. E sim, da preferência sexual de Harry. O fato de ser _ela _tornou ainda mais fácil pra ele correr para os braços de Draco.

Por algum motivo essa conversa foi vista como uma provocação. E terminou com gritos, e Ginny mandando Draco enfiar os papéis onde o sol não bate.

Quando a conversa não funcionou, ele tentou outras formas de persuasão.

Apelou para o bolso, disposto a dar dinheiro suficiente para tirar todos os Weasleys da linha da pobreza, caso ela concordasse em assinar os malditos papeis.

Nesse dia Harry Potter precisou tirar o namorado e a esposa de St Mungus.

Draco estava disposto a apelar para o bom senso, caso ela tivesse algum.

Ele sabia que tudo que a futura ex-senhora Potter estava fazendo tinha o intuito de atrapalhar sua felicidade. Draco não tinha culpa do marido dela o preferir, era a ordem natural das coisas, seria assim tão complicado de entender?

Draco então percebeu que, se quisesse ser feliz, precisava que Ginevra estivesse feliz. Só assim ela deixaria Harry livre para viver com quem ele quisesse. Não que Harry Potter tivesse muitas alternativas. Malfoy estaria preparado para azarar qualquer sirigaita ou sirigaito que se aproximasse de Potter.

Ele precisava achar alguém com o mesmo tipo de capacidade emocional, alguém com quem Ginny pudesse conversar, que entendesse a garota. E de todas as pessoas no mundo Draco só conseguiu pensar em seu amigo Goyle.

Na verdade Draco pensou no Elfo doméstico da Mansão Malfoy mas ele não tinha muita certeza se esse tipo de relacionamento era aprovado pelo ministério, nem como ele explicaria caso alguém descobrisse que foi ele.

Draco estava realmente disposto a preparar a poção de amor e transformar a senhora Potter em senhora Goyle. Ele estava com tudo pronto; os ingredientes comprados, a data escolhida, só precisava de uma oportunidade poder batizar a bebida de Ginny.

Ele estava realmente disposto a fazer Ginny se apaixonar por outro homem. E se tivesse que enfrentar uma ou outra acusação estava tudo bem. Mas quando ele menos esperava Harry chegou com todos os papeis assinados.

Draco nunca descobriu o que fez a ex-senhora Potter mudar de opinião. E também não se importava, agora a espera dele finalmente havia acabado. Ele e Potter estavam livres para poder fazer tudo que desejavam sem precisar se preocupar com ninguém. E ele não perdeu nem um segundo para começar a esfregar sua felicidade para todo o mundo mágico.

E fez questão de deixar algumas fotos mais picantes -tirada sem o consentimento de Potter- prontas para serem enviadas caso a ex-senhora Potter, e quem sabe futura senhora Goyle, resolvesse perturbar seu juízo.

* * *

E se já leu até aqui não custa nada.


End file.
